Cats on Board
by Pale-eye
Summary: Three warrior apprentices are captured by twolegs and brought to the pound, where a family adopts them and brings them on a cruise! Please read and review. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**This about three warrior apprentices who are taken by twolegs, and soon brought onto a giant ship. Basically, the twolegs stole the apprentices then put them into the pound and a family adopted them and then went on a boat cruise thing. XDD It'll describe the cats and twoleg kit's the middlest is weird spelled…XD**

* * *

Quick Allegiances:

Missy - very fluffy red torbie she-cat with dark blue eyes

Raisin - very small black she-cat with amber eyes. Runt of the litter, missing half her tail.

Sunburn - ginger tom with lighter paws and a darker striped tail. Amber eyes

Kate - young twoleg kit with tan skin and long brown hair. Kind blue eyes. Oldest

Anna - cute twoleg kit with pale skin and brown hair kept in two ponytails. Soft brown eyes. Youngest.

Jake - tall tan twoleg male with short black hair and pale blue eyes. Middlest

* * *

Darkpaw's PoV

I opened my eyes and squealed. Today was our final assessment, and we'd be warriors by sundown if we passed! I prodded Flamepaw and Duskypaw. They woke and both yawned.

" Want to go walk in the woods before our assessment? " Flamepaw asked Duskypaw and I.

" Oh, sounds fun! " I mewed, and we all padded into the woods.

" Darkpaw, watch out! " called Duskypaw a moment too late. I tripped on the root and fell flat on my face. Duskypaw and Flamepaw began to laugh, but when I bit Flamepaw's tail, they stopped laughing.

" What's that smell? " asked Flamepaw. A good smelling aroma wafted around us. We followed the scent and I noticed a large-ish metal box. In the back of it a tiny, tiny lake had some mice in the bowl.

"In there! " I squealed and ran in. Flamepaw and Duskypaw followed, and we began to eat.

Suddenly with a slamming noise, Duskypaw shrieked. " MY TAIL! "

I spun around and saw wire mesh covering our exit. Duskypaw's tail was caught in it and blood already covered around where it was caught. Duskypaw continued to shriek, and I pawed on the wire.

Suddenly a giant hairless paw opened it and Duskypaw pulled her tail back and the paw shut it again. I stared in shock at the bloody mess around the middle of Duskypaw's tail. I licked it gently, making Duskypaw squeak and tense in pain. She soon relaxed after a while. I winced at the metal taste of the blood, but continued to lick it gently.

After a while, we were all huddled at the back of the box, fast asleep. We woke when we heard a loud roar, and I peered out through some wire stuff on the sides of the box. A strong scent of blood, and fear filled my nose and I winced as something creaked and the box floated into a room full off hissing cats.

A few were bleeding and some were huddled at the back of more boxes. One hissed to me and I perked. "Darkpaw! "

" Fernfrost? " I gasped, spotting a small gray she-cat with a few small cuts on her cheek and green eyes. Fernfrost had gone missing just a few days ago.

" Fernfrost is here? " asked Duskypaw. I nodded, flinching when a light bang filled the air and the box stopped floating. Another hairless paw opened the entrance and reached towards me. I struggled to get away from the twoleg's paw, but it caught me and pulled me out. I struggled in it's paws. It placed me on some hard, cold stuff.

I tried to get away, but it grabbed me, and a minute later it finally managed to slip a tiny silver stick somewhere on my (( Hindleg or scruff? Eh, you choose )). I squeaked in pain, and soon grew drowsy. I was fast asleep in seconds.

* * *

Duskypaw's PoV

My tail was still throbbing in pain. Flamepaw and I were huddle together watching what happened to Darkpaw through small holes in the back of the box. Soon two twolegs had her pinned down and she was asleep in seconds. I shivered in fear as I thought of what magical and painful thing they put in her to make her sleep.

A second later, the twolegs were grabbing Flamepaw. He struggled as well and was soon sleeping too. The two twolegs grabbed them and stuffed them in another hard box. They moved towards the box. I prepared myself. The minute they opened the entrance again, I shot out and ran around in a frenzy. Then I ran into a wall and collapsed, dazed.

" S-stay away! " I cried, pushing myself into a corner as a female one padded softly up to me. It knelt down and pick me up. I struggled and bit her. She squealed and dropped me. I shot away. Oops. Right into the paws of another twoleg. They didn't put that skinny stick in me. They just threw me into the den with Flamepaw and Darkpaw. I hit the wall and fell with a soft thud, hitting my head hard on the mesh that separated us from a few other cats all sleeping. And I went to sleep with a headache.

* * *

**Poor Duskypaw (Raisin) They put a sleeping medicine fluid thing in Flamepaw and Darkpaw. I forgot what it's called. Lol. P.S., I need two more kitty pets, so fill out this if you want to enter it. I just really can't think of any cats while I am writing this part. XD Fill this out: **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality (Notes):**

**Owner:**

**Example:**

**Name: Raisin**

**Gender: Female**

**Description: Very small black she-cat**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Personality: Tough, funny, sweet, gentle, caring.**

**Owner: Kate**

**So please, if you see two people already put in cats, please don't put your own. If your cat has kittens, they can have at least three, and fill out the thing for them as well. P.S.: They will be met on the boat in probably chapter two. If the male has a mate, yes, you can enter her in as well. But you can also say if you want someone else to enter your kits (XD) But yeah. Please, I need at least two more kitttypets! Please and thank you! :) (P.S., you can make up the owner. It'll be the friend of either Jake, Anna, or Kate.)  
**


	2. Adopted

**Thanks for the cats, guys. I got more then I needed, but that doesn't matter! I'm nice, so I'll use 'em all. ^.^ I'm gonna do another quick allegiances for the cats we now have. :3 (P.S. I may not be the best at getting their personality, but of course, I'll try! ^.^ )**

**Hope - small silver and white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes**

**Owner: Samuel "Sam"**

**Swan - white she-cat with a black nose, tail, ears, and paws. Green eyes**

**Owner: Katherine**

**Cody - dark brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes**

**Owner: Jake**

**Ignus - fluffy, light gray mackerel tabby with dark gray (almost black) stripes, and two white fore paws. Dark green eyes**

**Owner: Keith (dark brown hair and ice blue eyes)**

**So thanks, guys. It'll probably just be through the PoV of the girls, and one of the pound peoplez. XD The lady who tried to pick up Duskypaw. **

**Lady's PoV**

I walked slowly towards the kitten, kneeling down when I got closer. I gently picked up the kitten in my hands, only to drop her when she sank her teeth into my thumb.

" OW! " I exclaimed, checking to see if it broke the skin. It didn't. Good. The kitten darted past me into the hands of John. He threw it into the cage with the other two cats and shut the exit. " Honestly, John. Don't be so harsh to her. She's just a kitten. " I told him. He shrugged.

" Well, she if she were smart and let us put her in the cage nicely, I wouldn't have to. " he snapped.

" Maybe she thought that the door was open. " I said angrily.

" So? She still should have been like her brother and sister. " he argued.

" And that gives you the right to possibly break one of her bones? She's a kitten, for God's sake! Her bones aren't as strong as ours. " I yelled at him.

" Fine, Kasey. You go check on her or something. I really don't care if I broke her bones. " he shouted back, then stomped out of the room.

I sighed and walked over to the cage, opened it and gently retrievied the tiny black kitten. I placed her on the table and felt with my hands for any bone break. None. " You're such a tiny one. " I said softly, stroking her head. She was just waking. " Let's call you Raisin. You like Raisin? Raisins are tiny black dried grapes. " I told her. She mewled softly. Probably had a headache.

I picked her up and put her in a empty cage, closing the door. She mewled again. I ignored it and looked at the ginger cat. "You look like you have a sunburn. " I giggled, looking at his paws. " Let's call you Sunburn. " I decided.

" And you can be Missy, missy. " I told the red tortoiseshell tabby, who was awake and staring at me with large dark blue eyes. I smiled, grabbing a bowl of food and putting it in there along with some water. I gave Raisin some food and water, as well.

I watched them eat and get some water, then left.

Missy's PoV

" So, my name is Missy? That's a weird name. " I mumbled around the food I was eating. " Apparently, your name is Sunburn. " I told my brother. He made a funny face, then continued to lap up water.

" Darkpaw? Flamepaw? Where are you? " called Duskypaw.

" I'm apparently named Missy and Flamepaw is Sunburn. " I told her. We were above her in the box.

" Are you above me? " she called.

" Yes. " meowed Sunburn.

" Oh. The nice female twoleg named me Raisin. I don't know what a raisin is though. " she mewed.

" I'm called Speckles now. " meowed Fernfrost, who happened to be in a box next to Raisin's box.

" Eh, typical. " a gray cat called.

I ignored him and traded spots with Sunburn. Now he was eating and I was drinking water.

_Two moons later_

The wooden flat tree opened and three twoleg kits and one full grown walked in, running over to where I, Raisin, and Sunburn were.

" _I want -that- one! _" called a female twoleg kit with skin darker than the tiny one and long brown fur on her head. She was pointing at Raisin. The nice female twoleg got her out for the kit. Raisin started purring when the kit cuddled her and stroked her back.

" _No, let's get the really pwetty red cat! " _the youngest cried, sticking her hands through the bars to try to pet me. I backed away.

" _No, no, no! That orange one is the one we have to get! Cody would love to have a friend! "_ shouted the tall male kit.

" _Now, now. These are siblings. How about you adopt them all? "_ said the nice twoleg.

"_Good idea, Kasey. " _said the twoleg female adult who just walked in. Kasey grabbed the box that brought us here and put us all in it. Then she spoke to the twoleg who was making the box float, and pretty soon we were out of the stuffy place. I mewled in terror when the box started floating to a monster.

" It's gonna eat us! " wailed Sunburn.

" NO! STAY AWAY! " I yowled.

" EEK! " shrieked Raisin. We all huddled together in the back, and watched in shock as the one who wanted Raisin opened it's side and grabbed our box. She put it next to her and sat down. The monster was hot and stuffy on the inside, and full of random twoleg stuff.

Raisin hid under Sunburn, but I pawed softly at the box entrance, wanting to explore. Soon the monster was up and running.

" Mom, Missy wants to explore. Can we let her? " asked the female kit. The female adult nodded, and the entrance opened. I sprang out and padded around, sniffing stuff that I saw and pawing at the clear force field thing on the monster's sides.

I stared out, fascinated by the stuff that blurred past us. We passed tons of more monsters, and I flinched when the female twoleg kit grabbed me. It was the youngest. She cuddled me, and I relaxed. She had black stuff on her head over her ears and was staring at a tiny color box sitting in between the spots the adults were sitting at. I was starting to get sick, so I padded back into the box and curled up. I hoped we'll get where ever we're going soon.

**Ok, in chapter three it should introduce Cody and Ignus, and in chapter four they should meet Hope and Swan. So be patient.**


	3. Meeting Cloudy and Cody

**Thanks for reviewin' Hikari Darkness! And thanks for the kitty pet, AC1492. Can never have too many, huh? :D I just wuv kitties! I'll introduce Cloudy in this chapter along with Cody. I need at least one extra cat from someone for Anna, so they'll have six cats (Krazy cat family! Lol) P.S. Jake is almost fourteen, Kate is fifteen, and Anna is seven **

**Raisin's PoV**

I woke when I heard a slamming noise, and saw the two girls and boy (Who she figured out were named Kate, Anna, and Jake) getting out of the monster. I was confused and started freaking out, but I relaxed when Kate got into the front part of the monster.

She was humming while she dragged one of her toes on her front paw on a small silver flat thing. I got up and bounced over to her, jumping on her lap. She stroked my head and I purred, jumping onto the small ledge next to what I had figured out was a window.

" You wana look outside, Little Raisin? " she said. I saw Jake and Anna coming towards the monster, and I sprang down and jumped back into the cage.

_AWHILE LATER_

I opened my ears to yet another slamming noise. I realized the box was floating again. We must finally be there! I prodded Missy. She woke and prodded Sunburn, who was in the corner. He woke and we all started meowing. We were surprised when two more meows answered ours.

" Hi! " one said.

" Greetings! " another said.

" Who're you? " I asked, catching sight of a dark brown tabby. A white she-cat with one torn ear appeared next to him.

" I'm Cloudy, that's Cody! " she mewed.

" Nice to meet you, Cloudy. " meowed Sunburn.

" And you, Cody. " added Missy, shooting a glare at Sunburn.

" Are you three the new kitty pets Jake and Kate were talking about? " asked Cloudy.

" Uh… yeah, I guess.. " I muttered.

" Oh! Nice to meet you then. " she mewed.

" Did you know we're all going on a 'cruise' really soon! " asked Cody.

" What's a 'cruise'? " I asked.

" I think it's a giant boat. " he answered.

" What a giant boat? " asked Missy.

" It's floating metal and wood. " he explained.

" What's metal? " asked Missy.

" It's what the cage you're in is made of. " Cloudy told us.

" Oh. " I mewed.

" Does it fly? " asked Sunburn.

" Of course not, silly! It floats on giant amounts of water. " Cloudy exclaimed.

" Oh. Ok! " he mewed.

They carried the 'cage' into the large nest. It stopped floating and hit the ground. The flat wood shut and the 'metal' entrance opened. We all darted out.

" Wow, this is so cool! " yowled Missy.

" Yeah! Where do we make our dirt, though? I really gotta go. " meowed Sunburn.

" It's over here. Come on, guys. " meowed Cloudy, padding into another section of the den. We all followed her into a smaller den with a large, round thing full of tiny white pellets.

" When one does his or her business, it cleans itself! So we don't have to deal with stinkyness. " explained Cody.

" Ok…bye.. " muttered Sunburn. We all left him in peace.

**Random ending, huh? Sorry, this one is short. I had to introduce Cody and Cloudy SOMEHOW. So Cody and Cloudy owners, please tell me if you like how I have them right now. **


	4. Hi, Flower!

**Thanks! Now I have all the kitty pets needed! :D Now, you didn't mention but I'm sure you entered her for Anna. (Doesn't matter… XDD ) So we'll say you're hiding somewhere sleepin' with your kits. *nod* Lol MORE SHORT ALLEGIANCES I noticed that fail type where I said I opened my ears. XD Sorry, it's supposed to be eye. I seriously need to pay attention to what I'm typing, lol. And this is pretty short. I just needed to thank Spottedfire-star for the kittypet. XD**

**Cloudy - white she-cat with one torn ear and bright green eyes.**

**Owner: Kate**

**Flower - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger splotches and emerald green eyes**

**Owner: Anna**

**Apple - golden-brown she-cat with brown spots and green eyes**

**Owner: The family**

**Mat - golden tom with longer fur around neck and green eyes**

**Owner: The family**

**Tigger - orange tom with black stripes, white muzzle, legs, belly, and green eyes**

**Owner: The family**

**Missy's PoV**

I padded out of that section of the den where our dirt place was and walked up a bumpy hill. I heard a squeal. Following the sound of the squeals, I found a she-cat with three kits.

" Hello! " I mewed.

" Hello.. " meowed the she-cat.

" I'm Missy, one of the new kitty pets. " I told her.

" I'm Flower, or Spottedfire. My mother claimed she was a clan cat, so she gave me that name. " she answered.

" Nice. I used to be a clan cat, but the twolegs captured me. My brother is Sunburn, and my sister is Raisin. " I meowed.

" Hi! " squealed a small golden-brown she-cat with brown spots.

" Hello. " I answered.

" I'm Apple. That's Mat, and that's Tigger! " she told me, pointing with her tail to where two kits play fought.

" Aw. Your kits are adorable. " I told Flower. She smiled at me.

" MISSY! " yowled Sunburn.

" Oh, I have to go. Nice to meet you! " I mewed, leaving. Sunburn was waiting at the bottom of the hill.

" There you are! " exclaimed Cody.

" I just met Flower. Is she your mate? " I asked slowly.

" Oh, Flower? No, no, no, no. She's just a friend. Her mate died. " he explained.

" Ah. " I mewed.

" Where do we sleep? " asked Raisin, yawning.

" Anywhere! " called Cloudy from where she sat on a giant cushion-y tree thing watching a giant color box.

" Awesome! " I mewed, bouncing over to her and curling up on a soft boulder.

**See? Told you it's SHOORT, sorry! **


End file.
